ML Princess Tutu AU
by crmini
Summary: In which Marienette is the lovely Princess Tutu, only, she's just called Ladybug and Adrien is still the love interest. Pairing may be anything, honestly but if you've seen Princess Tutu and read the first chapter of this, you'll definitely know where this is going. Finale may have an exception. T from the show's nudity implications and possible cursing.
1. Chap 1, Start of a Miraculous Tale

***cries tears of blood* No! I don't want to write! I don't want to write! I don't want to write!**

 **… Dang it. Taken from the dub version, here is Miraculous Ladybug: Princess Tutu Version. Note: You don't have to shoot me for the obviously painful stuff, I'm already ready to shoot myself for it. Thanks to any and all the tumblr people that helped me out in their own way.**

 **THIS IS FOR YOU, SASSY WITCH MARIENETTE FANFICTION! D:**

 **Also, Let the show begin~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Once upon a time, there was a man who died._

 _The man's work was the writing and telling of stories but he could not defy death._

 _The last story he was working on was about a brave and handsome Prince who vanquishes a crafty Papillion but now it seems their battle will go on for eternity._

 _"I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried Papillion._

 _"I'm sick and tired of this!" Cried the Prince, as well._

 _The Papillion escaped from the pages of the story and the Prince pursued the fell creature._

 _In the end, the Prince took out his own heart and sealed the Papillion away by using a forbidden power._

 _Just then, a murmur came from somewhere._

 _"This is great!" Said the man who was supposed to have died._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

In the foggy streets of Paris, a young white cat relaxed near the Seine. The river lulled against the cobble-like structures that took care of it's form. It somewhat caught her attention, that is, until the soft footsteps of a stranger caught her eye. Sky eyes watched quietly, hypnotizingly, as a young man danced his way over a bridge. The moves were smooth and the timing to his steps were like he had been dancing everywhere yet nowhere at all. It was somehow graceful yet it made you feel something.

Something inspiring.

She felt the urge to follow, no, to...

' _I..._ ' Her thoughts hesitated. ' _I want...I want to dance with him, too.'_

' _With the Prince.'_

The young cat had then looked down at herself, her slightly filthy paws mirroring in her downcast eyes.

' _But I'm a cat..._ ' She thought, looking back at the boy of only 15. The thought bothered her a little.

' _In voice and looks, just a cat._ '

The cat continued to look longingly at the golden locks of hair as they swayed perfectly around with each step he took, each move he made.

' _I can't dance with him, I can't even hold his hand...!_ ' She thought, whining now as she saw him move in a way that would indicate a dance for two. Green eyes flittered away, only flying over her existence as she continued to look back. Cat. She'd only been around for two years and yet she could not help but feel like the only one to somehow see this. Only her...

The Prince always came to this particular bridge at dawn.

She would always be here to see.

' _And the Prince's eyes always look so lonely..._ ' Her blue eyes lit up slightly as a tiny hope started to burn in her small chest.

' _Won't you laugh? A real laugh? Please show me your smile, my Prince_ ' Cat thought, an inaudible sound escaping her mouth as she saw him dance away. Always leaving as soon as he had arrived. Cat placed her head on her paws, her heart feeling strangely heavy.

She stayed like that for a minute or two, silently contemplating.

 _"Well Well, you care for him, don't you?"_

The cat's hair started to stand up as her head shot up to look around.

 _"A little cat like you."_

Suddenly, only the Seine was there while the world looked pitch black. Cat's head snapped to the color of what once was the sky and to where the land would usually meet the sky at her height. It was like someone turned the light off. Consumed in an instant. Her hair stood entirely up on her neck and she snapped back to what appeared to be eyes. Huge eyes looking back at her!

She jumped out of reflex. The eyes looked menacing, almost angry at default and she couldn't help the strangled meow come out of her.

"A MONSTER!"

Bam!

"Ugh..." A girl's voice sounded in the silence. Her raven hair, a bit messy, was slowly massaged by creamy white hands. Stifling a yawn, she stood up and dusted off her pink pjs. She opened her window to see the morning sun hugged by fog. It gave off a relaxing, serene feeling.

She sighed happily, not even feeling the bump forming on her head as she stretched.

"Time to start the day~"

Being done with showering, dressing up and taking care of any loose ends in her room, the raven haired girl ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully greeted as the girl opened the back door connecting to the kitchen.

Cats of many sizes and colors meowed or mewled as soon as they saw her. Her blue eyes shown a sparkle of mirth as she tried to settle their cries by offering them food outside. The shrubbery nearby covered the cats from sight as she walked close to them.

She greeted some of the ones she knew for sure. The ones that had been around for a long time and the ones that were new.

"Hey Kali." She greeted a particular calico. Said cat greeted her by passing her side along the girl's bare legs. She giggled.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have seen Adrien, right?" The raven haired girl joked. The cat below said nothing as she looked curiously at her and then went back to the morning meal around her. Raven locks bounced back and forth as the girl shook her head at the obvious reaction and kneeled down to pet one of the cats near her.

"You know, I had a good dream. It was weird 'cause I was a cat again but I at least saw Adrien there..." She smiled as she remembered her dream. A far off gaze stuck on her face.

"Adrien, a Prince? It's so perfect~"

With a goofy smile now displayed on her face, the girl fantasized how well that simply fitted the boy of her dreams. She stood up then and smiled up, across from her, at the tallest turret with an enclosed balcony.

A sound of a large bell could be heard from a distance and the girl all but stood frozen for a second as the weight of what that sound meant.

"I'm late!" She yelled, spooking some cats as she said her goodbyes, closed the door and ran with whatever materials she needed for the school day.

' _Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner!_ ' She thought, running as quickly as possible.

In a room nearby, a girl with Auburn hair had stirred at the commotion from outside her door.

She immediately knew who it was as she turned on to her side.

"Girl...you're always like that" she murmured.

* * *

Running towards the school, the creeping fantasies of said Prince had slowed down the girl's momentum.

' _Oh Adrien, if I could only dance Pas de deux with you even just once-'_ Thought the girl as she started to envision herself in the arms of the boy she fancied, dancing together.

' _I would give my life for that...'_ She swooned, her eyes glassy blues. Consciousness falling back into reality, she blinked away at her thoughts and noticed she was still late for school. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, she scrambled towards the school, almost tripping in the process.

Coming up close and suddenly into view was the Françoise Dupont École de Danse, standing proud and in all it's prestigious glory, despite the morning fog surrounding it. It had doubled in size during the years of it's popularity and success of its student's accomplishments. To say it's huge could be considered an understatement.

Making her way into the locker room and changing into her ballet practice and rushing her things inside one of the many lockers there, the raven haired girl ran to her class' doors. She took a breath, trying to look presentable, before opening the doors and humbling her upper body down half way.

"I'm sorry that I'm late!"

Silence met her and she grew puzzled, raising her head up to see that her class wasn't there.

"Huh? No one's here...why?" she asked, at particularly no one as she went further into the dance room. She hadn't noticed the figure that was shadowed by the walls at the other side of the room, near the windows. As the door closed behind her, she heard the start of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Cerulean eyes widened as the boy of her dreams came out and into her line of sight, starting to dance expertly to the tune on the medium sized music box; it's features close to that of an old piano. Round and round, he spun on his foot, golden locks of hair fading and coming back into the light from the window. His whole physique, his mute facial features, all of him engulfed by the moment, the air that the music gave as it played to the side of the room.

She followed, oh she followed, kept dancing along with her eyes. Motionless, her face was starting to glow with a tint of pink, accentuating her freckles. She breathed a single word in the most hushed way possible without meaning to.

"Adrien..."

She was in awe. How could she not be?

As he leaped into the center of the room, so did her heart. Adrien, the Prince of the dreams, stood right before her.

It was like cold water was splashed onto her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I ah- uh-" clumsy pink lips opened and closed as the girl tried to say

something, anything as to not break this chance of meeting. All the while, green dull eyes stared back at her.

"Well- uh- Am I-I disturbing you aren't I?!" Her voice grew a pitch higher. "O-of course I am, aren't I?!"

She couldn't shut herself up.

"Please excuse me, I'm leaving right away!" She panicked. Her raven hair swiveled with her as she quickly turned her body around and was going to sprint out of the class, her right foot landing directly on the tip of her left, pinning her ballet shoe down before she could let her other one move forward. She was about to hit the door face first in her attempt to escape her crush.

' _Oh no…_ ' the only thought going through her mind as she saw the door in her horror of realizing what situation she placed herself in. Her clumsy self that was right in front of Adrien.

Before she knew it, said boy had dove underneath her and raised the girl onto him from the waist before falling to the wooden floor. Wide orbs of sky blue now met forest green ones. A sound of a kettle could be heard from an unknown place. Her pale face grew ten times the shade of red as she realized where she was. A hand on her abdomen, gently placed there as the other cradled her head. A mantra of her crush's name came drumming away at her mind until she mentally sighed it out.

' _Adrien~_ ' She almost swooned. ' _Wow...his eyes are so….so beautiful...They're drawing me in_ '

Then, like a single drop in a pool of water, something had occurred to her. Something familiar yet not what she was thinking it would feel as such.

' _But'_ The girl concluded, ' _They look so lonely…'_

Her excitement died down by a degree or two. She didn't think that the way his eyes looked would have even reminded her of the Prince she dreamed of. Another thing occurred to her right then and there.

"I- ME- MY- I'M- EH- AH- EH- AH- IT'S- UM- SO- " The girl tried to say her apologies through a string of unintelligible words. Right away, she removed herself from the boy's arms and crawled a few feet away from him.

"I'msorry!I'msosorry!I'mbotheringyouhuh?I'mjustsobadateverything,Imean,evenAlyatellsmeI'masbadasacatonabadday.I'msoweird,aren'tIweird?I'mdefinitelyweirdingyououtnow. Shoot, even I think I'm weird..." She settled down, looking disheartened while hanging her head in defeat. *

She expected a laugh of mockery, a sign that he very well did think of her as weird and would have nothing to do with her from now on but instead of all that, she received something she didn't predict.

"I don't."

The reply resounded within the walls of the dance room. The girl couldn't help but voice out her question in near disbelief, "You don't?!"

"I don't." The firm yet simple words repeated in the quiet of the room. Her face grew red again as she continued to look straight at him.

' _I...I can't believe it.'_ She thought, feeling like she couldn't sit up straight any longer and slouched in her position on the floor. ' _No one has ever said that to me…'_

The door to the dance room opened a few inches, abruptly interrupting the two from their little accident on the floor. Another set of green eyes peered around the room until they landed on Adrien. Right away, another blondie came to Adrien's aid.

"Hey! You ok? I've been looking for you!" The boy said, almost yelling as he saw Adrien on the floor. The girl instantly sat up straight, ' _Chat Noir!'_

Chat Noir, as he was now known, sported a cloth over his similarly green eyes, Everything else was just the male's uniform he wore for when they weren't dancing.

"Sorry." Was all Adrien said, his voice keeping at the almost-monotone level. The other smiled.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast" Chat Noir said, already starting to turn his upper body around when he realized how Adrien was positioned.

"What's wrong?" He asked Adrien.

"My foot."

"Your foot?"

"Hm."

"Did you twist it?"

"Mhm."

Chat Noir combed his hair once, feeling a little out of place as his excitement fell away from his body.

"I'll help you get up, ok? Let's go back so that you can rest your foot." Chat Noir offered as he made way so that he'd get Adrien up from under his arms. He lifted the boy up before noticing that the girl with pigtails was staring back at the two. He felt his palms sweat a little at not realizing she was there all this time.

"Hey, you doing alright there?" Chat Noir asked. Adrien idly looked at her, too.

Feeling both stares on her now, the girl stood up and dusted herself off as she regarded them with her reply.

"I'm alright! Mr. Ad- I mean, Mr. Agreste tried to save me when I-I tripped so…" Her voice died on her as she slowly looked at Adrien's injured foot, which was already showing signs of slight swelling.

Chat Noir smiled. "Oh? Well, at least you're not hurt."

He started to go for the door now as he somewhat dragged Adrien away.

"I'll see you some other time, then, Ms.-" Chat Noir started, being cut off by the girl as she voiced out her name.

"It's Marienette!"

He struggled a little with the door but managed to open it. Looking over his shoulder, he chuckled. "Ms. Marienette, I'll see you later."

With that, the doors closed behind him, leaving Marienette in silence.

"Hm!," She muffled a giggle, a small smile reaching her face as she tilted her head to the side, "to think Adrien had such a good friend looking out for him…"

School bells rang and Marienette was so confused as to why the bells would be ringing at this time, yet again.

* * *

Once class actually started and everyone was doing their stretches, Alya and Marienette talked among the many young ladies that were gossiping all sorts of things.

"You know you have a clock right?" Asked Alya as she moved forward and reaching for her right leg.

"I panicked, okay?" Marienette defended herself, also stretching her right leg. She succeeded in going up against it while reaching for her toes on the banister.

"But hey girl," Alya said, before adjusting her messy falling locks of hair and placing it into a proper ponytail again, "You talked to Adrien and that's what counts, right?"

"Right…" Marienette agreed, only to have her thoughts lured away by the memory of her Prince. Alya saw that as her cue to lean her whole back on the raven haired girl, making her snap out of her fantasizing.

"And you even talked to his pal."

"Ch-Chat Noir, ack! OW! Okay! I get it! Don't leave you hanging!" Marienette yelled, relieved once she felt her friend back off. As soon as Alya stood on her feet, her blue eyes filled back to determination at ending her stretching her other leg. Footsteps could be heard from the entrance of the double doors.

"Oh, the teacher's here." Alya casually announced.

"Right!" Marienette spun around, immediately standing on both feet and ready to address…

"A goose?!" She yelled out, receiving gasps and stares all around.

Her friend, bless her, elbowed Marienette and whispered, "Mr. Goose."

"Mr. Goose?" She accentuated the words, not believing what was really going on.

"But a Goose for a teacher- "

"Alright, quiet down," The goose cut in, making it look like he was clapping his wings together.

"If you don't, rest _assured_ I will have you **marry me**!" The goose threatened, it's shiny black eyes pointing it's intense sudden stare onto all the girls in the class. The sound of wedding bells distorting could be heard somewhere in the distance at this.

The class was quiet, some had blank or empty stares. The goose promptly picked at his white feathers from under his wing.

* * *

"Start in **first** position." Mr. Goose said, starting his lesson of the day with the five basic steps of ballet.

"Releve`... _Move_ your arms into second position." He instructed, going up to each girl as he did so.

"Remember! Straight leg" He quickly saw one student straighten their leg.

"And now into **third** position, arms on over- that's **it!** " Said Mr. Goose, accenting his words.

He quickly interjected with " **Don't** stick your _bottoms_ out! " before he was completely muted by Marienette's thoughts.

Off it went, her brain traveled back to the Seine and Adrien dancing over it.

' _Adrien...I wonder why his eyes looked so lonely…?'_ Marienette thought, her eyes growing a bit glassy. Thinking on that thought alone, she hadn't noticed that her 'teacher' had been behind her and that the rest of the class were already in a downward position.

A quick feel of her surroundings made her realize she had gone to la la land and yelped as the teacher spoke " _Bottoooooom_ "

"Your mind was _somewhere_ _else_ , wasn't it?" Mr. Goose asked, not bothering with a response as he continued.

"If you do not focus, then I will have you **MARRY ME**!" Mr. Goose exclaimed, almost letting out a honking sound from his throat.

"YES SIR!" Marienette yelled, feeling goosebumps on the back of her neck as she was startled.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized before raising her right leg up and dipping her head low to the floor. She tried her best at keeping the position for as long as possible while her teacher vigorously picked at the underside of his wings elsewhere.

"Alright, we will now turn our attention to a performance of the special class." Mr. Goose announced to his class, directing his attention to the double brown doors.

"Members of the special class, après vous!" Mr. Goose called out.**

A line of five girls stood before the class that were now sitting under the golden banisters.

Among those five girls, was one that looked so fair to Marienette. With a long, silvery blond ponytail and a black ballet outfit with diamonds accentuating her hip, the fair maiden stood proud and tall. With a practiced, polite smile, she went to the center of the dance room along with her classmates. Marienette looked at her appreciatively, never having seen the so called Goddess of Ballet so up close!

The special class started their performance and cerulean eyes gazed at the fluid movements of all the girls, especially the blond one. Lapis lazuli were the other girl's eyes, gazing back at the class as she did her pirouettes, her spins and her leaps into the air. All of it perfected by practice.

"Pretty…" Marienette voiced out, not realizing that Alya had heard her.

"Yeah, I guess she's pretty good," Alya says, getting into a joking mood, "unlike a certain someone~"

Eyebrows frowning, Marienette looked back at Alya from the corner of her eye, frowning. Alya snickered.

"You're absolutely fine!" Alya whispered, not wanting to get the attention of Mr. Goose.

Marienette just nodded, feeling the mood herself, and went back to watching the special class in their performance. Her thoughts idly going to the back of her mind and revisiting one of her fantasies.

' _For Adrien, a Prince, it would take a very good dancer in order to dance the Pas de deux with him….'_ Marinette thought, involuntarily getting an image of the girl in front of her dancing with Adrien instead of herself. Marienette bolted up, standing as she hadn't meant for her thoughts to go spiraling down like that. Adrien with her? And if….if there was a possibility of that actually happening? What could she do about it? WHAT would she do about it?

"What do I do….?" whispered the raven haired girl, looking down as her heart showed at her sleeves. Alya looked up as she saw her friend had not noticed the ever increasing anger from their teacher.

"I will not have to tell you anymore, this time I _WILL_ HAVE YOU **MARRY MEEEEEE**!" Mr. Goose yelled out, white wings extended from his sides as beads of sweat came out and all around him. Alya was quick to bring Marienette down and cover for her.

"Ah! Please don't! She was just so moved by the performance that she couldn't help herself." Said Alya, patting away at the top of the other's head.

"Please, forgive her outburst, Mr. Goose!"

The Goose looked back at Alya and then at Marienette. He relented his antics and went to a corner of the room to pluck some feathers out. After a minute or two of this, Marienette went back to her thoughts.

' _I haven't apologized for the accident that happened today with Adrien….I must go and apologize to him.'_ She thought. Her eyes looking more determined than ever.

After the performance, the ladies from the special class went back to their locker room while the rest of the other class had gone to their own locker rooms.

"I was _**this close**_ to marrying a goose." Alya said, showing an indicator of how close she was to getting married with her index and thumb fingers. Marienette apologized halfheartedly. Alya noticed the tone of voice her friend had and sat down beside the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not sounding like your regular self." Alya asked, placing a soothing hand on Marienette's back.

"Well, would it be too much if I just go over to him and apologize?" Marienette asked, still deep in thought as she finished tying her shoelace. Sure, she thought she could do it right away but then the little voice at the back of her head told her otherwise.

"Huh?"

"I don't think it would necessarily count as 'out of the blue', right?" Marienette asked, mostly to herself.

"Wait, what?"

"He DID say I wasn't weird to him but would it not be weird?"

"Hold up, are you talking about Adrien?"

"No, even if it is weird, I gotta apologize!" Marienette finally said, springing back into determination as she stood up, her necklace bumping up and back down her chest.

"Wait- !"

"Thanks Alya," Marienette started as she sprinted out of the girl's locker room.

"Girl wait!" Alya called out to her but gave up as soon as she saw the raven hair out of sight. She sighed as she let her hair down and putting the scrunchy into her skirt pocket.

"Good luck…"

She could shoot herself for not thinking thoroughly about what she wanted to do. Now she was in front of the boys dormitory and **still** determined to apologize.

' _I know I'm not supposed to be here but I'm just going to apologize to Adrien and then go back to my room…'_ thought Marienette. She kept looking at the handle as it spoke of possibilities of many consequences. She shivered at the prospect of it all.

' _And I can't apologize unless I go inside…'_

"Hey there."

She almost jumped out of her own skin as the greeting halted her thoughts, making her turn around. A friendly smile had reached her eyes first, followed by those familiar green eyes. Marienette relaxed a little, being polite and facing the boy before her.

"Hey. Is Adrien in there?"

She could have sworn she saw a smidget of a twitch on the other's brow as she asked that.

"He's not in right now but I could send him a message to him for you, if you like?" Chat Noir offered, walking towards her as he did so. Standing right in front of her.

"Oh, uh, I was hoping to apologize to him in person but- "

"But he's not really able to come and see you and you're technically not allowed to enter the boys dormitory." Chat Noir concluded for her. Marienette looked up at him, not knowing what to expect. She felt like she really needed to be on the defense around him but wasn't sure as to why.

"Don't worry, your knight in shining armor will take care of everything." Said Chat Noir, walking passed her now and to the double doors of the boys dormitory. The girl cocked an eyebrow at that. A knight? He started to sound a little too full of himself. Not her cup of tea, really. It's not necessarily the first time she knew of him but it was the first that they talked alone.

"You'll just have to wait for now." Finished Chat Noir as he began to close the doors. Marienette rushed in to place a foot in the doorway.

"Wait!"

A little puzzled, Chat Noir looked back at her through the peak of the door.

"How is his injury?" Marienette asked, willing herself not to wince as she felt a sharp pain on her foot. Chat Noir opened the door an inch more, allowing the raven haired girl to remove her foot.

"It isn't serious but he won't be able to do much with it for awhile."

A heavy feeling suddenly plummeted down her stomach as Marienette heard this.

"Oh…" She felt terrible now.

"But he'll be walking, jumping and dancing about soon so cheer up." Chat Noir said, winking with his friendly smile.

Marienette caught on to it and couldn't help but ask "Are you like this with everyone?"

' _Flirty...'_ She left the last one as a thought. No need to get the only person helping Adrien out angry.

"Only to little ladies like yourself." Chat Noir responded as he closed the door. A muffled "Au revoir" could be heard from the inside.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was trying to get rid of her! Then again, he did, somewhat, gave his word that her message will be received. Marienette then huffed her cheeks out. She didn't like the flirting. As she walked away from the doors, Adrien watched her from the enclosed balcony above.

Now in the regular uniform the boys use, he looked idly at the small girl's retreating form. The sound of a door opening and shutting close sounded off in the bedroom and Chat Noir's voice could be heard from the entrance.

"Adrien!" Chat Noir said, surprised that he saw the boy right by the windows.

"Chat."

"We went over this. You need to stay in bed in order to get better."

"Sorry..."

Chat Noir ran his hand through his hair, making it slightly more messy than it already was.

"I guess you don't have to worry about it if you're able to move to the balcony like this."

He looked down at the makeshift bandage on Adrien's foot. "Is...your foot hurting?"

"I don't know." Came in the quick response.

Chat Noir sighed heavily. He knew, ever since he found Adrien, that asking him such things didn't really help. He felt nothing, that much Chat knew. Now, anyway. Since then, he tried to be supportive of Adrien. For how long was Adrien supposed to not **feel** anything was beyond him.

"Just try not to ever do that again, alright? In your condition now, you won't be able to do much. For anyone, really…" Said Chat, looking solemnly at Adrien.

The boy simply looked back and agreed.

* * *

Night fall came. The moon had risen high into the black sky and blanched all the dark shadows away. It was a relaxing scene but it still made Marienette sigh. After all, she did try to build her courage up and went to the boys dormitory just so that she could apologize. She could not do that, however. Now her blue eyes gazed down on the shimmering fountain in the middle of the two dormitories.

"I suck...couldn't apologize in person even when I wanted to." She said quietly, idly talking to herself.

"I wonder how his foot is…"

Another moment of silence. Creaks and grunts of the wooden floors made itself known, adding to the silence and becoming background noise. The noise helped her go further into her thoughts.

"Those lonely eyes of his, always there...there's gotta be a good reason for them, right?" Marienette asked, to no one, really. She thought about it. Really gave it some deep thinking. Even if there was a reason, what could she do?

"If only...if only there was some way I could help him...If I were able to do something…" Marienette grasped at straws, feeling lost and powerless. The shadows of the night darkened then, more and more as that one thought formed in the girl's mind and then into words.

"I'd give my life for that…" said Marienette. She propped her elbows up close to the windowsill, letting the weight of her head relax into her hands whilst looking across to the boys dorm, where Adrien would have been.

A grandfather clock rang somewhere and the ominous lullaby of a music box sounded off. A ticking could be heard as a butterfly here and a butterfly there came into Marienette's point of view.

"Wh-what?" Marienette asked, questioning what was going on just now. Glancing down, close to the fountain but still in the shadows, was a man. A man she felt she instantly knew.

"That man!" Marienette gasped and sprinted out of her room, down the steps and out into the front of her dorm. He only took a step back and blended in the shadows before the girl could spot him.

"He disappeared…" Blue eyes looked about as Marienette concluded that she had lost sight of the man.

With a feeling of self satisfaction and a laugh rumbling in his throat, a voice from the unknown spoke.

" _I am right here_ "

"I wonder…" Her eyes lost the recognition that they had before coming down the steps, "who he was…?"

" _You haven't forgotten about me already...have you?_ " The man's voice spoke out again, sounding more haunting than the first time as it surrounded Marienette. The pigtailed girl did not react to the voice, however, as if she was completely unaware of it's existence. The moonlight was incredibly bright, giving the objects and shrubbery odd and suggestive imagery of something not well welcomed.

"It feels...weird out here" Marienette concluded. She took a step back, feeling goosebumps on her white flesh.

A chuckle sounded off within the continuous ticking sounds.

" _Do you want to know...?_ " the man asked. Again, he was not heard. He didn't allow it just yet. To be heard. The girl turned around, deciding she was good to go to bed for the night. She only took a few steps when she heard it.

" _Do you want to know…"_ He lingered at the last of his question, making sure she knew fully well of his existence, "Cat"

There is was. The sound of a name. A name she could have sworn was familiar.

Instantly, the light of the full moon was not as bright as it had seemed a second ago and the sound of rushing water made it's way into Marienette's ears. Startled, she looked back at the fountain, bewildered at what was going on.

It was like someone turned the lights off. As if she was at the center of a stage but no longer is.

" _The water has begun to flow, the time has come to pass. Now….tell me a story_ " said the man as he walked further into a world filled with butterflies of black and darkness.

The ticking never ceased.

* * *

"I'm going now!" Chat announced, looking down at Adrien as he slung his briefcase over his shoulder. His blonde friend was still on the bed, looking up at him. He felt a little bad, leaving him there like that.

"On the way back, I'll borrow some books from the library." Chat said, turning as he begun to walk away when, "Oh! And try not to read any other books except the ones I bring, ok?"

"Okay. Thank you." Said Adrien.

"Don't go off on your own while I'm gone!" Chat said as he exited the room. Green eyes, only lit by the light of the window, looked back at the balcony. The rays of mid morning shone between the open, heavy burgundy curtains, catching his attention. He walked towards it, regardless of what he was told not to do before and looked down at the world below. The students of Françoise Dupont were all walking towards the school building in a casual manner.

Chatting away and laughing at jokes within their own clicks, while others kept to themselves and to their thoughts. Gazing at the students from above, Adrien didn't seem to notice or simply did not care for the sight of dark blue hair that was close to the boy's dorm.

"Okay!" Marienette whispered, eyeing Chat Noir as he went further and further away from the building he just came out of.

"Looks like you've made up your mind about something." Said Alya, coming right behind her from the bushes. Now Marienette knew she wasn't going to live this one down.

"Oh?~ You gonna try to put the moves on him there?" Alya asked. Blue eyes looked anywhere but at the hazel ones that stared at her with mirth. The red cheeks gave it away, though, making Alya smirk.

"I-I wouldn't say 'putting the moves', uh, just apologizing is good enough!" She recovered some composure, now looking back at her friend.

"Yes! Apologizing is good enough!"

"Come on, you and I both know you should try to at least make the effort of being his friend." Alya reassured. Marienette let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she held in and smiled.

"You're right, I should try." Said Marienette, feeling a little resolved at what she intended to do.

"Good. Now you go in there and I'll make an excuse for why you are late." Said Alya as she stood up and started walking to the gates. They both waved at each other, Marienette nodding as she knew what she needed to do now.

"Alright, Marienette, you can do this." Said the girl as she looked back up the enclosed balcony.

"Nothing is stopping you now!" Her eyes were set onto the goal, of course, when a sort of fluttering caught her eye. She looked to the side of the balcony, up where the roof went slanting downward to meet a gutter. There, she saw a few kittens playing on the roof.

Blue eyes widened. It wasn't the first time she saw cats on the roofs of homes. It was definitely a first seeing the kittens up on the boys dormitory, though.

' _The kittens!_ ' Marienette grew alarmed. She was eyeing one that was picking on the pipe. It looked rickety and was about to fall off.

The windows to the balcony opened and out came Adrien. Adrien, in nothing but a long white button down shirt.

Marienette honestly didn't know what to do as she watched her crush look up at the kitten. The kitten, black with a white muzzle and crystal blue eyes, looked down at Adrien for a moment before it found a black butterfly getting its attention. As it swiped away at the butterfly, it saw a clear path and landed on the gutter.

Marienette gasped, she knew what was to come next. As soon as the kitten looked down and saw the butterfly there, it reached to swipe at it and missed, pushing the gutter out of it's old hinges and leaving the poor thing to drop down from gravity.

Adrien lept from the window sill, catching the kitten into his hands and bringing it to his arms.

"NOOOO!" Marienette screamed, racing towards Adrien's falling form.

A chuckle came from out of nowhere as things started to feel like they were moving slowly.

"Oh my, the Prince is going to die"

"The Prince?!" Marienette asked, now hearing the voice loud and clear.

"The Hero meets his death"

"DEATH?!"

"What's going to happen in this story?"

"Please, deary, you must tell me what happens next." The voice grew more and more excited, promptly asking questions like "Is the Prince going to make it?" and "Who in the world is going to save him?"

"But- who?" Marienette frantically searched for an answer as she still ran towards Adrien.

"Yes, I do wonder, who?"

A sudden feeling came to her, in her chest. A feeling that was slowly starting to overwhelm her and things finally clicked in the head, in this situation, in this moment.

"I'll-!" was all she could say before the omnipotent voice cut her off with yet another question.

"Do you care for him, little cat?"

"Meow?" Without too much notice, Marienette responded in her true tongue.

"Do you want to be of help to the poor, young Prince?"

"Meow." Said Marienette, accepting to save the Prince.

" **Are you saying you're going to tell me this story?** " The man exclaimed.

"Meow!"

"Very well" The man said, making it so that the pendant on Marienette's chest activated on touch, allowing the girl to do as she pleased with it and drew himself away in order to watch what happens next.

"That's right! I WILL save the Prince! I will save HIM!" Said Marienette, now feeling a burst of energy going through her body.

"Now do you remember who you are?" Asked the man one last time, enjoying what he knew well of what would come.

"Yes, I do! I am Ladybug!"

At sound of the name, and the determination welling up inside her, the red, ladybug shaped pendant glowed. Locks of dark blue hair swirled within a watery cocoon as Marienette was enveloped by a whirlpool of ladybugs. Their flight tighten in size and then they dispersed as the watery cocoon broke apart, freeing Marienette.

She was clad in red with black dots on her skirt and bodice, upper part of her body, all in a tasteful patterned way. Messy yet not organized. Red lacings tied and left to decorate her pigtails as a red mask covered the area around her eyes, black dots also patterned on and off the mask, growing faintly onto her cheek bones. Beaded bracelets cuffed her wrists, all in black, red and gold.

Her pendant had changed along with her outfit, too. It was now in a decorative shape of a ladybug attached and hung around her neck in black and gold.

Marienette, now Ladybug, posed. Preparing herself to give huge strides to get to where she needed to be, with all the confidence to save two lives.

Ladybug started, racing almost in leaps. She readied a string, suddenly materializing one from one of the beads of her bracelet as if it was made out of string. Swirling rapidly from the unmoving bead, the string then went surrounding below her in a whirlwind of red.

"Lucky Charm!" She called and the string quickly changed to red poppies. Thousands of red poppies circled and swerved all around them both as Ladybug kept pirouetting from the ground, assisting Adrien on his descent by fanning out the poppies. He landed safely onto the flowers, a few petals scattering into the air as he did so. Ladybug stopped and

Green eyes looked up at cerulean blue and saw the open hand that was waiting for him. He took it and slowly rose up, being pulled into the air from the poppies. He opened up his right arm, showing that the kitten was still alive and unharmed.

The two continued to hold hands, both just having the other's palm touch theirs, not breaking eye contact while smiling pleasantly at each other. The kitten then jumped down into the poppies and scampered along to the darkened parts of the place.

"And to think I saved you, Adrien…" said Ladybug, she felt herself dazed as she looked back at the boy of her dreams. "It's like a dream."

Adrien's smile left him then. "How do...you know my name?"

He didn't let a second pass as another thing occurred to him. "And you- who are you?"

"I am- "

" **Who** indeed?" The unknown man asked, chuckling at the display he was seeing. Only she could hear him and only he choose when.

"I am…"Marienette found it hard to confess.

"Uhh…"

"You remember now, petit chat?" the man asked, delighted her struggle.

"Um…"

He wasted no time. "Yeeees, you are a cat."

"Just a feline called. A. **Cat**!"

"Myeh!" A loud, startled cat sound came out of Ladybug as she let go of Adrien's hand. He looked as her hand went to her mouth, covering it as she slowly backed away from him. She couldn't believe it.

Marienette...no...Cat had let out a semblance of a meow in front of Adrien. She was a Cat! She wasn't even human! With all this lifting up a storm in her mind, she ran away from him and went as far as she could with the embarrassment and the utter horror of the truth she was so oblivious to until now.

All Adrien could do was let his eyes linger on as she fled. Never knowing why she had gone.

The Darkness, which had seemed to look as though it was night, changed back to daylight. The heavy shadows turned lighter as the sun's rays set itself out to noon. There, among the trees' shade, was Ladybug. She walked, numb to everything around her.

"I am…" Marienette barely whispered. She didn't feel much energy in her to keep on moving, keep on thinking that she was what she was. A cat. The girl was in disbelief.

Swaying from side to side until the shadow of her body shrunk to that of the size of a cat.

Coming in full view now, a white, small cat stumbled and fell onto the dirt below her, giving a tiny, audible sound as the impact made the air in her lungs come out. The red pendant had gone back to being a simple red jewel with the outline of a Ladybug. It hadn't stayed on her neck as she had shrunk, making it up to her head and acted as a crown until she landed on the ground. It rolled a little away from her limp, frail body.

Before submitting to her subconscious, a last thought ran through her head. A statement that was felt with reluctance.

' _So I was a Cat after all…'_

" _Well well, the miraculous Ladybug has gone back to being a cat."_ said the man, watching the cat that had now grew unconscious. " _The story has just begun._ "

He let his attention go towards a tall building in the distance.

" _What to do now, hm?"_ The man laughed as he knew what else would happen in this tale. He certainly wasn't going anywhere now.

* * *

Bonus:

The door to the dance room opened a few inches, abruptly interrupting the two from their little accident on the floor. Another set of green eyes peered around the room until they landed on Adrien, looking at him coldly as he entered the room and walked on over. Blond hair off to the side, he glowered as his eyes pointed at the boy in front of him.

"Hey."

"Felix." Adrien

' _Felix!'_ Bridgette thought immediately, sitting up straight as she witness what was going on. Her cheeks turned to a shade of pink. She was only being her clumsy self and thought she had been disturbing Adrien when she tripped over her own two feet. To think that she would meet her crush a lot sooner today.

"Did I not tell you to inform me when you go out?" Felix asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yes"

"We're going. Stand up."

"Hm."

"What's wrong?"

"My foot."

"Foot? Did you twist it?"

"Hm."

"Idiot."

"WHAT?!" Bridgette yelled, she couldn't help it. Hesitantly, she spoke again, now under the glare of a set of green eyes.

"Um- Um! I-It was my fault. He saved me when I tripped and-" Bridgette tried to say but was cut half way when Felix looked down a Adrien.

"What were you thinking doing such a pointless thing?" Asked Felix. Bridgette rushed in with her words, trying to save Adrien.

"So like I said, he was protecting me-"

"That's why I said 'pointless'." Felix cut her off again.

Reaching down and grabbing Adrien's wrist, he announced with finality, "Stand up. We're going back."

The two were already heading to the exit when Bridgette exclaimed in a whisper of a voice, "I don't think you should be so rough with him..."

Felix heard it loud and clear as he made Adrien go out first before him, "Quiet!"

With the sound of the door slamming shut, Bridgette looked back at it's brown color in semi guilt and disappointment.

"Pointless? Well, sure, maybe, but you didn't have to sound so harsh about it…"

School bells rang and Bridgette was so confused as to why the bells would be ringing at this time, yet again.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Definitely going to chop the rest of the chapters up in pieces. This is so long that no one seems to want to give me their professional criticism.  
**

 **Well, It's been months, in all honesty, since I actually last written 'a' fanfiction. This is the first time I follow, word by word, an anime. I ain't saying what I've done before but I have been putting this one off for a while. Simply because I did not want to dedicate myself to another fanfic. My apologies for not doing this sooner if you do like it. I will be doing more. All 38 episodes- I mean, chapters. It may be more, who knows.**

 **Oh right, I do free style writing so besides the anime and some other visuals that helped me go this far, nothing much was planned and nothing much is planned for the future stuff.**

 **I have too many things to say but I better not swamp the first chapter.**

 **As for the plot, let's just say the good ol' author who was supposed to be dead (his identity will be as secret as…. I'll let you guess) did some tweaking with the story and you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out.**

 **Also, Idk what category this should be in, in terms of the love square. That would just be spoilers~ (Yeah right 9.9)**

 ***(I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm bothering you huh? I'm just so bad at everything, I mean, even Alya tells me I'm as bad as a cat on a bad day. I'm so weird, aren't I weird? I'm definitely weirding you out now.)**

 ****Après vous means "after you" in french.**

 **P.s. I'm sorry for your Nino-lost-his-friend-zone with Adrien right now.**

 **\- crmini**


	2. Chap 2, Pigeon Enough Said

**I must apologize for not having to update sooner. I had many other things to take care of but I am here and I am at your service...mainly 'cause people actually read this.** ** **Some things had to be changed.** This will now get even more different from the original English Dubbed script. Trust me when I say that the difficult time I'll have in making this will be so that we have a different 'happy ending'. At this point, some parts feel like a gag. I'm gonna try my best not to shoot myself with those moments. **

**Oh right, I'm also using the Japanese form of 'meow', too.  
**

 **Enjoy the show!~**

* * *

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Once upon a time, there was a man who died_

 _The last story the man was writing was about a **brave** and **handsome** Prince_

 _Who vanquishes a crafty Papillion_

 _When the man died, the Papillion and the Prince escaped from within the story_

 _The Prince took out his own heart, to seal away the Papillion_

 _But this power, which had been granted solely to him, was nevertheless forbidden_

 _Thus sealed, the Papillion troubled them no more_

 _But the Prince's heart was shattered_

 _And the shards **scattered** all over the city  
_

 _Ever since then, stories and reality have intermingled in the town_

 _Making it a world where the fantastical was no longer **FANTASTICAL**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

There was a lull to what she was feeling, a sort of strange mixture between inviting and discomfort. She couldn't even tell between the sky and land unless she opened her eyes.

"Ugh...A dream...?" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she asked immediately as her surroundings started to form and her vision took to focusing on the world around her. Fog, trees, all were the first to be seen by her cerulean blue eyes. Yet the moment she looked down, she noticed her hand was that of white fur. She jumped and made a run for any random direction.

 _'Huh?! What?! No way No way No way No way No way No way No way No way!'_

A sad meow escaped her mouth as she spotted a pond through the tall grass and immediately saw the truth.

 _'I'm just a cat...and I thought I was a girl...'_ the Cat thought, looking longingly at a reflection that was not there. _'When I saved Adrien...was that a dream...?'_

She closed her eyes, accepting her misfortune of having it all been a possible dream. She was close to thinking that even this moment-

"Nya!" She went with a start as the thought occurred to her, _'Could **this** be a dream?'_

A chuckle was heard, coming from an unknown source.

"If you must know, neither is a dream little Cat"

Cat looked down and found in the reflection of the water a huge face, ominously lit up by an unknown source of light. It looked as if he was meant to scare the poor kitten, which proved to be just that.

Cat jumped 5 feet in the air, hissing as she distanced herself from the pond, only to find a glaring eye staring back between a couple of trees.

Another hiss escaped her before she could ask, "Who are you?!"

The eye disappeared and replacing it was a man. He was fitted in a royal purple colored suit and black shiny shoes. A white tie, white-fade out cape and purple mask adorned him along with the suit. A small, classy purple butterfly served as a broach to make the cape stay in place. He seemed to be very fashionable, despite the way ow he carried himself; odd. ** _  
_**

"You may address me as Gabriel." Said the man. He smiled at the cat a smile that could only show he was hiding something. She, of course, could not tell. White fur still stand on all ends, she looked up at him.

"Do you still want to save the poor Prince who has lost his heart?" Asked Gabriel. Cat didn't get it. The Prince? It wasn't exactly the Prince who she wanted to save but the boy she had been fancying.

"The person I want to save is Adrien" Cat said, wanting to clarify more to herself than to Gabriel. Said man took out from under his cape a huge book. He opened it in mid air, without touching it.

"The Prince was a wholehearted hero who fought the demonic, giant, Papillion." He began to say, cutting himself off and stating that "Well, he was when he was inside the story."

"Inside the story?" Cat asked. She didn't quite grasp at what was being said. Gabriel had then took hold of his book and started writing as he explained the situation to the feline.

"Yes, he came out of the story I wrote and ended up losing his heart to seal the Papillion away. Shattered to pieces, his lost heart now wanders as a a handful of shards and Princess Ladybug is the only one who can restore his heart."

That got to her. "L-ladybug?"

"If you have the necessary resolve, I'll turn you into a girl once more" Gabriel finalized with the closing of his book. He disappeared in the dense fog that was still surrounding the cat.

"A-a girl?! I'll really get to see Adrien again?" Cat asked, wanting to believe beyond belief itself that it was true. She would be able to see Adrien and talk to him again. Again! It was almost unbelievable.

"Only if you have the resolve," Gabriel repeated in a much sweeter manner, "that is."

His disembodied voice didn't have a chance to linger as Cat exclaimed that she did indeed have the resolve.

"If I could be a girl again and stay by Adrien's side, maybe someday, someday I'll be able to put a smile back on his face. And if that's the one thing I can do, then there's nothing more that I could wish for." Cat said, sitting on her back legs as she raised a paw to her small chest. Wishing with all her might of seeing a smile on the boy's face.

Agreste couldn't have been more happier as he said, "Congratulations! Dream and then your wish is granted." He then showed a disembodied hand holding a necklace with a ruby red jewel attached to it, floating as the hand reached the cat. "That's the great thing about stories. The Cat will become a girl, and the girl will become Princess Ladybug."

As the necklace fell and successfully made it's descent by falling around Cat's neck, a bright glow came to her body as she was catapulted in the air. Her body morphed, changing and bending the light until a girl came out of it. A girl with low, wet pigtails. A girl...who was naked.

"From stories come such wonderful creatures but remember this," began to warn Agreste as Cat looked down at herself and noticed with a 'Nya!' of her slight predicament, "if you do or say anything resembling a cat, well, you just try to remember that."

The voice left her with that warning as Cat went back to being a feline with sparks of light bouncing off of her and blacked out.

* * *

Waking up some time later, Cat arose from her abrupt slumber, only to see the identical surroundings from the first time she woke up; with the exception of a far away school building to her left.

 _'Where am- Oh, this is Paris...and I'm...'_ She thought as she looked down and saw that she had furry little paws for hands and feet. She immediately panicked.

 _'I'm a CAT! Oh my goodness no!'_ Frantic thoughts ran through her head as she ran aimlessly until she slipped on mud and fell face first into a small body of water. She tried swimming up but didn't realize that her body morphed into that of a young lady at the age of 15. Cat sat up, seeing the water was shallow and suddenly felt the chill, realizing where she was and her naked body.

Another breeze came by and she couldn't help the small, cat-like sound that came out of her mouth. Cat covered her mouth as soon as possible, remembering what Agreste had told her.

 _ **'If you say or do anything resembling a cat...'**_

Her eyebrows frowned at that, opting for hugging herself instead of doing what she wasn't supposed to. Her left arm grazed the ruby stone and Cat took the stone into her hands, "This is...so it wasn't a dream..."

It gave a bright shiny light for a split second. As if responding to her statement. A sound that of a musical instrument made it's way to Cat, taking her attention away from the stone and onto it's source. A petite woman, mostly in a get up that resembled closely to a clown, came out of the light fog. She stood a good few feet away from Cat, stopping the sounds of the music with the halted movement of her arm on a handle. It was a box that had similarly looked like a phonograph record player.

"May those who accept their fate be granted happiness. May those who defy it be granted glory." the woman said.

Cat looked at her for a moment, wondering who the lady was. Just as if she was speaking out her question, the lady answered without missing a beat.

"I am Sabine. You are Marienette the Cat."

"You know about me?!" Cat, also known as Marienette, asked. She was surprised to find someone who knew her for what she was!

"Even as a girl, you still have some Cat-like qualities about you, don't you?" Sabine spoke as-a-matter-of-factly while in her gentle tone. She then added, "The way you look-"

"THE WAY I LOOK?!" Marienette exclaimed, looking down at her naked self. Sabine looked away.

"Think of it as if all your fur was shed off."

It took her a few seconds to realize how embarrassing that sounded. She plummeted to the water below her, submerging her body as much as possible so as not to show her naked self or her shame...which may have now been one and the same.

"These are for you." Sabine held out a folded set of clothes. They were that of the uniform of the school Marienette goes to. Marienette shook her embarrassment away, enough so as to take the clothes from Sabine and put them on. The lady had then led the girl away from the small pond and walked her to a rural part of the city.

Walking side by side as Sabine played her little phonograph, Marienette began questioning her.

"So if I'm a cat as in a feline, since when was the girl me the me that I am?" Marienette felt confused, trying to get her wording of what she really wanted to ask right. "Or rather, yesterday me and to days ago me, and the me before that are all me so- great. I'm lost in my own question now."

"A story's birth is a sudden event: The start, a happy accident. The end, the fate for which it's met." Said Sabine, seeming as though that was the answer to Marienette's question. Marienette looked up at her, hoping to receive more clarity from what the lady had mentioned.

"A story that never ends is a cruel thing." Sabine ended, having failed to clarify for the girl beside her. Marienette sighed gently.

"I'm afraid you lost me, too, Ms. Sabine." Said Marienette. As the girl looked down at the cobblestone ground, Sabine stopped in her tracks, as well as her music playing.

"Let us meet again." Said Sabine as she looked down at the girl. Marienette looked up and realized she was at the front of her school. The bells wrung along with the birds chirping as the hour struck 8AM, making notice that it was time for class. She had come back to the life she lived yesterday. The life she thought she ad always lived yet not so.

Blue, shiny eyes met silvery dark ones as Marienette smiled up to the woman. "Yes, lets."

She went off with a wave of her hand as Marienette went dashing off to the school gate. Once there, the girl's blue eyes spotted a certain blonde and quickly hid behind a small, angel statue.

"It's Adrien!" Marienette said, happy to see the boy of her dreams once again. A thought occurred to her then, one that made her think deeply about.

 _'I changed into Ladybug and saved Adrien, right?'_

She continued to stare longingly at the the boy who was sitting on a small, grassy hill, reading a book.

 _'I wonder if he remembers...'_ Thought Marienette, dismissing the thought quickly as she begun to feel doubts.

"Even if he did, he wouldn't know it was me." The girl's blue eyes closed shut as she said this. Marienette didn't think it would matter if Adrien knew who she was. There was still the matter of how she managed to save him in the first place-

 _'What if he found out that I was a cat?!'_ Thought the girl as she went wild with her imagination. Adrien immediately calling her out on her speech pattern even being like a cat's and shooing her away for even being a filthy cat. And let's not get into the rumor that cats were edible, that gave her goosebumps.

"Y-yeah, maybe I should keep it to myself...I'll keep it a secret." As she said this, Marienette turned to look at the blonde boy. His eyes were closed as he sat with a book on his lap, open and forgotten.

'Adrien...that thing about the Prince's who lost his heart... Oh!" Another thought occurred to her while she still leaned on behind the statue, "I hadn't made a proper apology for his leg yet!"

Gingerly, she got out of the statue's shadow and moved away from it. "I **must** go."

At that particular moment, could have been her voicing out her thoughts or it could have been the mechanical way she came away from the statue, but Adrien looked her way and she felt like she couldn't make up anymore excuses for delay. Marienette smiled at him as she fast walked up the small mound and to the boy's left side.

"Well, you see," her smile then turned sheepish, "I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

"Your leg. Is your leg still hurting you?"

"Not really."

"So it's all better now? Thank goodness!" At this point, Mari was happy to hear that Adrien's leg didn't hurt. It was a small victory for her. He just stared back at her, his eyes seeming empty. She didn't really see or remember too much about his situation as her heart beat faster, making her very aware of the silence and the staring.

' _I gotta think of something to say!'_ Thought Marienette, separating herself a few feet from the blonde and sitting down on the grass. Feeling more awkward as time passed on, she grasped at any thought she could get in order to spew it out of her clumsy self.

Mari turned to face him, opened her mouth and, "You reading a book?"

 _'Strike one, Marienette! Of course he is, look at what I_ _am_ _saying!'_

"What- what I meant to say was, you like books?"

She died a little inside.

"I mean! I- Is the book interesting?"

Just shoot her.

 _'Of course it is! He wouldn't read it if it wasn't!'_

In the middle of her internal suffering, she almost missed what Adrien said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I particularly like or dislike books." Said Adrien, his monotone voice and green, sad looking eyes made Marienette remember his situation again. Further away from her feelings of him, she stared in a trance at those eyes.

' _There they are again. Those lonely eyes...'_ Unconsciously, she grabbed at her pendant.

"Good day, Adrien." Said a female voice. slightly turning her body, Marienette greeted who she thought was Chloe. Instead, she was met with black eyes and grey feathers.

"Ny- " Mari quickly covered her mouth, startled by the winged creature before her. From the fan-like tail feathers to the small black beak, what Marienette saw was indeed a life sized rock dove pigeon.

' _A pigeon?'_ she paused, feeling like this was pretty stupid. ' _The ones that are usually around the city? Why a pigeon? I mean, yes, I'm a **cat** but- '_

"May I take a seat next to you?" spoke the feathered lady.

"Sure." Permitted Adrien with ease. As if he wasn't the least bit phased at those blank, yellow eyes, let alone her appearance.

She wasted no time, sitting down closely to the boy and asked, "What exactly are your thoughts of Ms. Chloe?"

"I don't know."

"You do love her, don't you?"

"Not really."

At that, Marienette turned to look at the two.

"Then might I ask you to be with me, instead? Would you be adverse to it?"

"Not really."

Marienette's eyes widened once she heard this, eyeing the pigeon's right wing come to Adrien's hand and curling the tips of the feathers, grabbing them.

 _'N-No way!'_

"Adriiien~" the Pigeon practically sung his name, as she pecked at the side of Adrien's head. Goosebumps ran up and down Mari's body, super worried if the pigeon's peck drew blood.

"I- uh! Excuse me!" Marienette yelled out. Standing up and spinning on her heel before running out on the two, only to have seen Chloe coming her way.

"NYA!" Surprised yet again, this time she let her feline side get the best of her as she dove straight into the nearest bush. A red light trickled out of the bush for a few seconds, falling down and fading away as Marienette came out, now as Cat.

She ran towards Chloe, thinking that since she seemed like she liked Adrien, too. Cat didn't want her to see what might break her heart.

'You can't come this way!' was what Cat wanted to scream out.

Chloe just looked down, not understanding why there was a kitten around meowing at her non stop. Her face turned to express that of humor as she continued to walk away from the kitten.

'I can't do this as a cat...!' Cat grew anxious, troubled as she looked back at Chloe's legs. She honestly didn't know how else to convey simple words to Chloe. 'I have to turn back. How do I turn back?! How'd I turn back the last time?!'

Cat looked around in circles, feeling like she could find the answer in mid air until-

'WATER!'

She made a beeline towards the fountain she spotted a few yards away. Cat took a moment to take position and leaped into the fountain's water, submerging herself until a red light appeared, replacing it later on with a girl's body.

"I did it!" Said Marienette as she happily jumped out of the water and was about to go and stop Chloe when she noticed herself naked. Flustered, she ran right into the nearest bush, close to the fountain and wrapped her pale form with her arms.

"I can't go out like this! W-what do I do?" Mari thought out loud. Figuring that she had her clothes disappear and not come back as soon as she transformed, Marienette thought of the only thing she could do in this situation. Deciding that she'd need to transform back into her cat form to retrieve a spare uniform, she only needed to say the magic word and she could be on her way to find one.

"Meow!" Mari said and in another dazzling red light, Cat ran off to the girl's locker room, taking someone else's uniform. She ran back with the articles of clothing and shoes collected in her mouth, dropping it as she drew closer to the fountain. Jumping out again and going for the bush in a hurry, Mari scooped up her uniform and shoes as she went in.

Ever quick on her feet, Marienette ran out of the bush with twigs in her hair and a uniform now on her person.

"AHHHHUUMMM!" Mari started yelling, grasping Chloe's attention as she ran towards her. Somehow, she reached Chloe in a span of over 5 minutes; with her transformations included.

"You- uh- um, could you please look of there?!" Mari yelled, keeping her elbows close to herself while pointing with both index fingers at the opposite direction from where she was going. Leaning a little to the right, Marienette didn't realize she gave Chloe enough time to look behind her and see what she was trying to prevent the blonde girl from seeing.

"Oh my, why if it isn't Ms. Chloe" Marienette heard the pigeon say. She looked back, feeling a little lost but mostly like this spelled out some sort of trouble. Both girls looked back at the rock dove, carrying an uninterested Adrien with his book open. Reading. Not realizing what was even going on around him.

"Please allow me the _pleasure_ of informing you that Adrien is going to be accompanying me now." Said the Pigeon lady.

"What?" Chloe asked, sounding surprised.

Mari visibly cringed.

"It's seems quite clear who the winner is here," gleefully said the Pigeon, turning with Adrien in her feathery grey wings, "excuse us."

Marienette didn't want there to be the least bit of heart ache. Sure her crush for Adrien was there as well, but she knew she wasn't the only one that could potentially hurt from this. She may not have known Chloe as much but she knew for a fact that she wouldn't have liked to see her feel bad.

"No, no! Don't listen to her! I'm sure it's not true. It isn't 'for real' so it isn't-" Marienette flailed, trying to instantly change any sudden emotions Chloe may have.

"Hey, relax! It doesn't bother me" Chloe said, sounding annoyed at first but then seemed to calm down.

"Huh?"

"But thanks for caring, I guess." Said Chloe, sounding almost modest yet uncaring. As if she just had to acknowledge what Mari was doing was for her. "You're sweet."

She ended it with that. Seeming to come off as tsundere, if anything. Marienette had a tint of pink dusting her freckled cheeks, not expecting the somewhat sincere gratitude. Maybe water works but not a thanks. It was kinda embarrassing to have done all that and find out her actions weren't necessary, really.

Chloe walked away. Marienette looked back at her retreating form, pensive.

* * *

From atop one of the school's buildings, over in an open bridge where you could hear all the students talk about the latest news in the high school section. Of Chloe getting 'dumped' for a certain Pigeon, Pigeonesta.

"I know you weren't exactly going out with Chloe, but just blatantly getting a girlfriend while knowing she likes you wasn't very nice..." came Chat's voice as he went away from one of the pillar's shadows. He was wearing the same boys uniform as Adrien.

"Was it, really?" Asked Adrien as he looked ahead, not focusing on anything. Not sounding like he cared or not cared. Growing a little frustrated, but still having patience, Chat got closer and placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"It's 'cause you don't understand how people feel..." Said Chat, looking like he felt bad that Adrien was even like this. "That's why you do things without a thought."

"I'm sorry." Was all that Adrien could say to that. He didn't feel bad about what happened or what was said to him but he knew he just needed to say an apology. Like being on autopilot.

Chat looked down for a moment, thinking before he rose his head back up to look at the other. "Maybe... maybe it's best this way..."

* * *

As the morning turned to afternoon, Marienette and all of the people who danced ballet in the high school section were gathered around in one of the big dance rooms. There, Mr. Goose talked to the entire room. Pacing back and forth while keeping his wings tucked close to him and having his head turned to look at the dancers. He shook his tail feathers ever so slightly, every once in a while.

"With ballet, take a day off and you will know. Take 3 days off and your peers will know. Take a week off and the audience will know. As this adequately demonstrates that daily practice is of the utmost importance and _so_ we will have a test once a month to assign you into a class." Informed Mr. Goose, not yet done with his speech.

"In the worst case scenario," he squinted his black eyes at them all, "you'll be dropped to the probationary class."

A set of no's, aww's and other types of complaints were voiced out immediately. Alya, who was joined next to Marienette, gave in her two cents as well.

 **"That or I will have you marry me...!"** emphasized Mr. Goose, looking awfully menacing in his threat of marriage.

"What- No!" Said a very horrified Mari. She couldn't really stop herself from saying it since she plainly forgot about how Mr. Goose acts. Alya quickly covered her mouth Mari's mouth. It was too late as Mr. Goose was already reacting to the denial.

"N-No you say?!"

He started to search, bite or pluck at his under winged feathers through his anxiety. The Pigeon or as she was called, Pigeonesta, spoke up then. Spooking Mr. Goose in the process and making him flap his wings at her. It was as if the anomaly himself was reacting properly to another real anomaly, that there was a life sized pigeon. The irony was a little lost on Mari but she didn't say anything. Alya took her hand away from her mouth, seeing as the goose there wasn't going to do anything.

"Mr. Goose?"

"What?! What, Ms. Pigeonesta?"

"The special class is strictly kept at five?"

"Yes! So?!" He seemed very troubled that she even existed...

"Then I suppose someone will have to be dropped to make room for me." Pigeonesta declared, looking straight at Chloe who stood with her portion of the special class on the other side of the room. She didn't show that she cared much for Mr. Goose's reaction towards her. Many gasped as they looked at Chloe, her countenance showed that of confidence and ease. Marienette heard Alya mumble something about this being both a declaration of love and status and that this would surely make a good rumor to go around.

"To prove my worthiness, I shall dance pas de deux with my partner. Come, Adrien!" Pigeonesta commanded, now looking at Adrien who was in the middle of the room. The two girls that had covered Adrien from sight split up in surprised once they met with those blank eyes of the Pigeon lady. She giggled, already feeling triumphant of her duel against Chloe.

Chat, who was also visible now with his loose, black dance clothes, didn't like all this one bit but made sure not to say a thing as he knew that he couldn't really change anything. Pigeonesta would soon see that being around Adrien, how he was now, wasn't going to play in her favor. He crossed his arms and waited as he watched Adrien detach from the crowd and joined the Pigeon lady on the floor.

The duo went to the front of the class, both at the ready as the rest was seated on the floor. Music soon flowed out of the music box that was shaped like a piano. The two started to dance, the Pigeon going behind Adrien and both started to tippy toe their way to the right, making simple gestures and going back to the left in the same procedure. Going by the music that suddenly boomed with each crescendo, Pigeonesta made sure to lift, hold and carry Adrien in the air to make the perfect ballet dance moves. She even included dives and dipping him low to the floor.

Precise, clean and very close to professional, everyone saw how amazing Pigeonesta was dancing. They we're all close to convinced that she would win the duel. All except Chat, who already predicted the turn of events, and Marienette, who was starting to see something.

"Wow, so she really can dish out what she was practically oozing out of before. The girl can dance!" Said Alya, excitedly recording with a camera that she took out of nowhere. Mari simply did not mind her friend as she looked on.

'She's definitely good,' thought Marienette as she looked at every move the two made, 'but somehow, there's no joy in it..."

From the back of the room, Mr. Goose stared intently at the two dancing. His poker face didn't show what he concluded but the air around him shifted.

As the duo did their last move, Adrien spun while Pigeonesta held his hand before being lunged into the air, higher than anyone had ever seen a ballet dancer go! He hadn't shown emotion while coming right back down, choosing instead to close his eyes and try to be graceful as possible as he was held by the Pigeon's wings, still in mid air. At the end of the song, the two stopped their poses. Pigeonesta looking down at Chloe with that 'I totally beat you' face.

"Ms. Chloe, I would like to see your pas de deux but _whether_ or not there's an **actual** partner for _you_..." She taunted, snaking her wing around and holding onto Adrien's shoulder for further emphasis. The class all whispered to each other as Chloe got called out. Marienette didn't like that.

"That was mean..." Commented Mari.

"Looks like she's in a pinch." Commented Alya as she continued to record.

Suddenly, Chloe stood up and looked at Marienette. "Would you dance with me?"

"Huh?" Mari was dumbstruck. For a moment, she thought that Chloe was looking at her, asking her to be her partner. After a few seconds, she pointed at herself.

"That's right. Who else would I be asking?" Said Chloe, still keeping her confident calmness with her.

"Oh my gosh, girl, it's your debut!" Alya half joked, half amazed at her friend's luck. Mari just tried not to meow at such a surprise.

* * *

As Chloe stretched her legs and back, Marienette grew very nervous.

'I...I don't have my tail to balance on my tip toes...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DANCE LIKE THIS?!' Mari panicked, thinking that without a tail, she'd be so clumsy.

"Chloe, I- uh...I am not that great of a dancer. I don't think I'll be any good to you at all." She all but whispered, her voice breaking into a high pitch.

"Don't get cold feet now! Just follow my lead and you'll be doing great." Chloe encouraged...lightly.

The music started slowly as the two went further out to the front and bowed respectively, one more clumsier than the other.

"You can stop being so stiff now." Whispered Chloe, snapping Marienette out of her nervous trance at seeing the whole class. She'll admit it, that got her blood simmering a little.

Alya continued recording, now on Marienette as she and Chloe took their positions. Chat scooted over, closer to Alya, a little curious to see her recording.

Similar to the other duo's dance routine, Chloe went behind Mari and started to lift their arms, tip toeing to their left and then stopping to do graceful arm gestures. As graceful as they could get, in Mari's case. She was too focused on not messing up that she forgot the subtle gestures. She wasn't exactly on the tips of her toes, either. Clumsily, Marienette raised one hand to meet half way with Chloe's and then another as they did a simple and slow spin. Doing this two more times, bowing and then circling each other, Chloe waited for the right moment to whisper to Mari of their next move.

"Now jump."

"Huh?" Was all Marienette could say as she was soon led by Chloe's hands on her waist. To take a few steps before jumping in the air as she was held by the blonde. It was a swift and short jump but everyone was in awe at the way it looked...majestic. Even Mari herself was starting to feel something for these amazing moves. A sense of wonderment and excitement.

Another cleverly placed move and the two looked amazing again. The atmosphere changing from Pigeonesta's dance of professionalism to that of fun. It was like the dance itself was inviting the other students to dance with them!

A slight dip made by Chloe, a fast spin held by her again and even an assisted leg raise for Marienette made everything look coordinated. Mari couldn't believe it but she was so wound up with surprise and excitement now that she never noticed she wasn't nervous anymore. She never knew that this was the sort of thing that Chloe could really do. It was like dancing was inspiration itself.

Adrien now looked along with Chat at both the recording and the actual dancing as Chloe spun Marienette round and round until the last note of the song played, raising her left leg and arm and making Mari stand on her other foot. She was forced to look at the audience, he peers, this way. Looking lost.

The class was silent, save for the gasps here and there. Mr. Goose practically glared, squinting his eyes at the duo in front and evaluating them both with his stare. Pigeonesta, who was further back of the class now, looked on with sad eyes that were close to tears. She, like everyone, knew who was the victor here.

It only took one clap to break the silence, clapping coming from a very proud looking Chat. Adrien joined him, copying his same smile and hand movement. The class soon followed, giving great cheer to Marienette. She smiled, not thinking in a million years that she would receive such a reward.

"You were pretty good." Whispered Chloe, a smile also displayed on her face.

"Really?" Marienette asked without really needing a response. This was more than enough for her for one day.

"It's like it wasn't even her," Spoke Alya with wonderment as she replayed her recording. Chat, who was close behind her, nodded as he looked back at the two in front.

"Yeah...like it wasn't her at all." Chat said, smiling.

In the far back, pools of tears finally ran down from Pigeonesta's eyes. Mari caught sight of this and focused her attention on her, already starting to feel bad. Pigeonesta stayed there all the way even after classes finished.

* * *

A loud slap could be heard from within one of the many campus' miniature forests. There, under a gazebo, stood Adrien and the Pigeon lady. Well, Adrien did stand, before being slapped onto the white steps.

"You think of nothing of the humiliation that I, **your** **girlfriend** , just went through?!" Exclaimed Pigeonesta.

"Not really." Came Adrien's monotone response. Pigeonesta took a step closer.

"Did you not do your best on **purpose**?!"

"I don't know."

"Do not mock me!"

From around a small, arched bridge, Marienette looked around for the source of the voices. She had been worried about Pigeonesta after she saw her crying.

"Just so you are aware, if you not have been Chloe's boyfriend, I would not have asked you out in the first place!" Pigeonesta yelled out, turning on her heel and made her way out on the marked path. "Goodbye!"

As she walked away from Adrien, she saw Marienette. She faced soured up more as she trudged onward, passing the girl.

"Have you come to laugh at me?!"

"No, I wouldn't..."

She saw it, those tears streaming down over and over.

"Ah! Wait!" Pleaded Mari as she took a hold of the Pigeon's sleeve. She quickly noticed her pendant glowing bright red. As she caught a glimpse of it, Pigeonesta tucked her sleeve away, demanding to be left alone. A little startled, Marienette looked down at her pendant as the glow faded.

"What's going on...?" She semi whispered to herself. Mari noticed that the Pigeon was gone and had retreated into the forest. Finding her a few yards away, kicking and stomping on whatever she could while flapping her wings to gain a little altitude, Pigeonesta was greatly upset.

" **It's not fair!** Not fair! Not fair!" Pigeonesta yelled, running low on anger and finally getting on all fours, sobbing.

"It's not fair..."

 _"I know. Go on and cry."_ Said a male's voice. A red apparition took form from her body and held her my her by her thick neck. He hen moved his arms to cradle the Pigeon's head, laying his own head on top of hers.

 _"It is unfair."_ Repeated over and over the apparition.

"It's so unfair, it **hurts**...!" Whined the Pigeon. "Please stay with me."

 _"Of course."_

All throughout this exchange of woes, Marienette looked at him oddly. It looks like Adrien to her but she definitely knew it wasn't him. She wasn't really sure at what she was looking at.

"What _is_ that?" She asked herself.

 _"I need you, too,_ _Pigeonesta. I need your_ _poor, broken heart."_

"Oh! That's- !" Marienette finally understood, as the bells chimed and Gabriel's words could be heard in the background. The clock tower struck it's bell, as if making it known to anyone that a story is taking place.

"Looks like you found one of the shards of the Prince's lost heart," Gabriel went on, siting himself on a throne as he grandiosely moved his cape so that he could sit properly. All around him were cogs, doors, and black space. His throne as well as himself weren't really on any floor that could be visible.

"Now reveal the mystery for me," He started, chuckling as he could already tell what was going to happen, "Princess Ladybug."

In a flash of light and ladybugs all around, Marienette was engulfed by the power of her ruby pendant and changed into Princess Ladybug. Gone were the freckles, the clumsiness and the unease. She was in a perfected form as she took her appropriate stance in front of Pigeonesta.

"Who are you?" asked the Pigeon. She was still being held by the, now known as, heart shard incarnate. She took stance as well, positioning herself in the same fashion as Ladybug. The heart shard went right behind her.

"Have you come to laugh at me as well?!" Pigeonesta asked, already thinking of the answer.

In a pleasant, gentle voice, Ladybug responded, "No Pigeonesta, but the one next to you is not your partner."

"Don't be absurd!" Yelled Pigeonesta.

In a graceful, fluent movement, Ladybug raised her hands above her head and circled them around each other before invitingly extending her right hand to Pigeonesta. Her other hand was poised at a comfortable angle, hovering beside her tutu. "Please dance with me, Pigeonesta"

"I refuse! You couldn't possibly understand how I feel!" Pigeonesta said as she changed her position, her stance was now more demanding than before when she dance. The heart shard fused itself with her, changing her clothes so as to formally dance with her ballet clothes on. She started to move round and round, picking up speed and wind as she spun. A sad song was played as the wind picked up around her. The green forest changed to dry trees and jagged edged rocks rose up from all around. The leaves on the ground became numerous and turned to that of autumn leaves; circling along with the Pigeon.

"Go away!" Ordered Pigeonesta, kicking out a gust of wind at Ladybug's way.

"Pigeonesta!" Yelled Ladybug as she reached her hand out and accepted the collision of the wind, trying to show that she meant nothing but peace and comfort for the Pigeon. Dirt and dead leaves hurled themselves at Ladybug as she looked back.

"Is that your way of dancing?" She tried her best at making herself be heard, covering herself as best she could.

"Yes! To make your audience surrender. That is art!" Pigeonesta yelled, spinning more and more. With the tip of her foot, Ladybug leaped through all of the wind, the debris and the jagged rocks that were in the way.

"But that isn't how you really feel!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Oh no! I believe it from the bottom of my heart!"

Thinking that she could get through to the Pigeon lady like this, she did realized it hadn't worked as she leaped straight into another gust of wind with dead leaves and dirt. She fell on her back, pushed by the force of he wind. Pigeonesta spun even faster, making more gusts of wind, more powerful.

"Then why do you seem like your in pain?" Ladybug asked, feeling sorry that the Pigeon had to go through all this. She go up and took her position. "There's no joy in your dancing. Not even a little. What are you so bitter about?"

"That..." Pigeonesta mumbled, remembering Chloe's practices and how dazzling they looked. She wanted to try dancing just like her but Chloe shot her down by saying that it was impossible to do.

"How do I dance like you, so wonderfully?" she had asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know, practice?" Chloe disinterestedly replied.

"I'll work hard, I'll work hard in order to dance just like you, Ms. Chloe!"

"You can't," she said in an aloof manner, finally looking back at her, "It's impossible."

It broke her heart at how she responded to her acts of admiration. Disappointed, she walked the hallways of the school, head hung low. A black butterfly carrying a small, red jewel fluttered towards Pigeonesta's back until it collided and burst into black, fading dots. The red jewel was nowhere in sight.

"I wanted to beat Ms. Chloe, to win by any means necessary!" Declared Pigeonesta.

Now she understood, completely. Ladybug spun in a similar fashion as the Pigeon, her face was solemn. "Those feelings...those feelings are not really yours, Pigeonesta."

With a final spin, she halted all winds and debris from surrounding them both, having made it close to the Pigeon. The bird kept spinning but stopped shortly after her. The song that played now for the both of them changed to something uplifting. The scenery changed again, this time depicting a lake beneath their feet. With the offering of her hand, Ladybug extended her invitation to Pigeonesta.

"Forget your bitterness and hatred, I want to see how you truly dance!" Ladybug said, smiling up at Pigeonesta.

"It will be much more beautiful. Let us dance together."

The Pigeon lady calmed down right then and there, reaching for the hand that was offered to her and closed her eyes. Together, they made a similar routine of both their dances of that day, enjoying the feeling of being free to dance how they both pleased. Without anger. Without disappointment. Just dancing with happiness.

"I feel such joy!" Pigeonesta announced, having a happy countenance. As they both settled into the final part of the song's decline, the heart shard posing as a copy of Adrien came fading in as Pigeonesta faded out. She retreated, letting the heart shard speak with Ladybug.

"You must be..."

"I am the feeling of bitter disappointment. Shattered and forgotten." The heart shard presented itself as he now held Ladybug's hand.

"But this isn't the place where you belong." Informed Ladybug, a gentle smile was still on her face.

"Must I wander again?"

"You need to go back."

"Can I go back?"

"Mhm," Ladybug nodded as she looked at it's eyes.

"I'm so glad," said the heart shard, who was by then showing genuine feelings. Seeing it on the face of Adrien made her heart beat a little quickly. The heart shard gave up it's body form of Adrien and sprinkled into a solid shard within Ladybug's hands. She smiled down on the shard, happy that things turned out well. The sound of a twig breaking behind her caught her attention and as she looked back, she saw the real Adrien standing by a tree.

It was perfect, him being there. She was right a few inches away from him so now she could deliver his shard to him. As she lifted her arms up, stretching out her hands, the shard floated from her cupped hands and flew right into Adrien's chest. Eyes wide, Adrien reacted to having a semblance of a heart now; grabbing at his chest as he closed his eyes. Accepting shard back as his own.

'I really have become Princess Ladybug...' she thought, happy that the first shard was successfully handed to it's rightful owner.

"Adrien!" Yelled out Chat, snapping Ladybug out of her daydreaming. She knew she couldn't be seen so she fled away without saying a word. The scenery changed back to what it was before. A forest.

"Adrien!" Chat yelled, frantically searching for the boy until he spotted him. Adrien still held on to his chest until he felt Chat right behind him, collapsing without warning, into Chat's arms.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Chat asked, worried that Adrien would have gotten himself hurt.

"What is this feeling? I don't understand..."

"A feeling...?" Chat didn't understand until he saw both of Adrien's hands on his chest.

* * *

"Now then, the special class will be the same five people as before." Mr. Goose announced, pleasant with the morning's class already. The rest of the class clapped accordingly.

"And Ms. Pigeonesta." He addressed the Pigeon, now not as freaked out as he was before. His white tail feathers waggled a bit.

"Yes?"

"Your performance was good but the decision is to wait and see this time around."

"Yes, understood." She looked at the rest of her classmates, specifically at Chloe and Marienette."I have decided to go on finding my way of dancing instead of copying anyone."

"I look forward to seeing it."

"And as for Ms. Marienette."

"Yes?"

"Your performance was also quite good," Mr. Goose paused as he saw the excitement on Marienette's face. He let on, " **However** , you owe it _entirely_ to Ms. Chloe! Thus you're assigned to the probationary class."

"Nya!" Marienette backed up, having the Goose spook her with him being in her face as he hammered in the bad news. Alya felt bad for her yet she somehow knew it couldn't be avoided. She gave her an apologetic smile for her troubles. Running away from the dance room, Marienette turned into a cat and began running for the locker rooms. Many thought she might have just broke down crying somewhere else and decided to leave her alone.

 _ **"After all, you have to remember that Marienette is, after all, a Cat."**_ Narrated Gabriel as he saw Cat dashing into the locker rooms.

* * *

All I have to say to this is:

1\. All nighters are exhausting but I do it anyway.

2\. I would have been Pidgey (as in the Pokemon) if I hadn't just winged it with Pigeonesta's name.

3\. I just uploaded this at 6am...I sorta promised it by 12am. This is such a monster long read.

4\. Hope you like the Prinbug art I made for this. More underway on my tumblr page: .com.

5\. The Black butterfly will show up later on for it's true intention. All you who have seen Princess Tutu, don't spoil it for the rest that haven't. I'm sure you know what I mean. The roles.

6\. Have a wonderful day/night!

.


End file.
